


【米英/国设（二战）】Wake me with your colourful death

by LavenderMa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMa/pseuds/LavenderMa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*名字是什么鬼别管了我想不出更好的</p><p>在下近代史极差，所以除了北|非战场的突|尼|斯战役本身还补了很多凑字数0JZ</p><p>勉强插了段肉，不香，血淋淋的╮(╯▽╰)╭</p><p>有历史错误请指出</p><p>国设国名太多，哪里忘了分隔符请指出</p>
            </blockquote>





	【米英/国设（二战）】Wake me with your colourful death

1943年5月5日。

“法|国又断气了。”美|国刚进来就没头没脑地说了一句。“新|西|兰和印|度在照顾他。”

英|国头都没抬：“别理他，反正他一直就这样，还能保持形态就不错了。”

双方都不说话了。

从法|国投降到自吅由法|国加入盟军，那个高|卢人可是受尽折腾。美|国本来以为他会第一次见证一个熟悉国家的消亡，可是还没有——那个平时喜欢裸奔的大叔虽然时不时断气，但是好歹还存在。

——他们是国家，所以无论是不是在呼吸，也不过是“存在”，谈不上“活着”。

“亚瑟，”美|国突兀地叫了声，自从独立后他已经很少这样叫他了，果不其然，正在看军事图的青年抬眼看了他一眼，“是今晚，对吧？”

英|国没有很快回答，短暂的沉默像是凝结了一瞬间的空气。

“应该说，是明天凌晨，”亚瑟•柯克兰抬起眼，绿眼睛里面泛着锐气，“三点。”

美|国很想故作轻松地笑一笑，可他发现自己并不是很笑得出来，“这次打完，能缓口气，这次北非打得还是很理想啊。”顿了顿，又问，“你……要去前线吗？”

“嗯，我会跟着英军第9军，指挥是布莱恩•霍罗克斯中将，鉴于第5军已经占据高地，我们会在其掩护下率先发起攻势。”亚瑟看了眼阿尔弗雷德，轻描淡写地把作战计划再重复了一遍，“到时英军第4军和印度第4步兵师负责撕开突破口给第6、7装甲师通过，计划是在5月7日进入突吅尼吅斯。”

“那我呢？”

美国这句话问得有点奇怪，他身为国家意识当然不可能这个时候还不知道自己应该如何参战。

“你？”英国似乎也有点奇怪，抬眼的时候忍不住翻了个白眼，“当然是跟着美军第2军步兵继续北进，进入比|塞|大，我们不是都讨论过了？”

美国沉默了。

两人其实离得很近，不足半米的距离，可是这个距离就像是一种防护，似乎他们中间隔得不是空气而是钢化玻璃，他们看得见彼此但是不能哪怕伸出一根手指去触碰。

英|格|兰，他只是这样平淡地坐在那里，似乎就能巧妙地把人推出自己的磁场。

“英|国，我想跟着你，”美|国仿佛下定了决心，“不|列|颠空战的噩梦，我不想再重复一遍。”

1940年到1941年，当他得知消息匆忙中组建“飞鹰战队”去支援英|国的时候，看见的就是被德|国人*拿着旅游手册依次砸得满目疮痍的伦|敦，他俯瞰着轰然崩塌的房屋，大火中焚毁的大教堂，被炸了半边的英|格|兰银行，四处逃窜尖叫的平民，和不断坠落的不知是敌方还是盟军的飞机。

当时的英|格|兰本人刚去了北|非战场，在西部沙漠防御意|大|利、德|国还有维|希|法|国的攻击；这时候的美|利|坚以补给为赶到北|非战场的时候，看见的是紧闭着双眼几乎没有气息的英|国。

阿尔弗雷德明白首都被攻击的疼痛，当年他入侵加|拿|大的时候，被保护殖民地的英|国一把火烧了白宫；那时他独立不久，却心比天高，认为贪恋宗主国羽翼的加|拿|大怯懦无能、不可理喻。可是这趾高气扬的气焰带来的却是首都华|盛|顿被攻陷，他昔日的兄长穿着和独立战争一模一样的鲜红军衣站在烈火熊熊的白宫面前，望着自己捂着疼痛的心口跪倒在地——就如同那个雨天捂着脸跪倒在地的英|国。

——冰冷的、冷酷的、无情的大|英|帝|国。

“信誓旦旦自由和民主的美|利|坚，”英|国冷笑，“小鬼，入侵他国干预他国内政就是你所谓‘民主自由’？滑天下之大稽。”

他想英|国大约是失望的，在凡尔赛签署《巴|黎和约》的时候，英\国一脸漠然地断言：“你接下来想活下去，只有两条路：一是奴颜屈膝去找另一个强国来接着养你；二是变得和我们一样，踩着别人的累累白骨，用诡诈和侵略来装饰自己的功名成就。”

“不过你是我养大的孩子，你一定会选第二条路吧。”

他是这样说的，他确实很明白：美|利|坚，这个从开始就是在原著民的鲜血中崛起的大国，有着美|洲开阔土地和丰富资源却流淌着欧洲侵略者鲜血的移民国家，注定有着侵略者的灵魂：他的被自己用金钱和权力捧起的美国梦，不过是另一场血风腥雨和纸醉金迷的开始。

不过英|国也不是没有期待过，这个满口民吅主自吅由的家伙，会和他们这几个从骨头里都腐朽的欧|罗|巴老牌帝国不一样——所以在美|国入侵加|拿|大的消息传来的时候，他才会爆发出罕见的盛大怒火：他觉得他在维|吉|尼|亚第一次登上那片大陆的最后一点点属于“新英|格|兰”的梦想和期盼，都被粉碎在美|利|坚向领国开出的炮火之中。

英|国觉得自己累了，满心疲惫，这维多利亚最后荼蘼的太阳，已经快要落下了。

不|列|颠的怒火消失了，外交利益下他们越来越靠拢，但是从英|格|兰冰冷的面孔上美|国已经看不到丝毫自己想要的表情——什么表情呢？其实愤怒也好，不屑也罢——可是没有，他谦谦而笑，每一句措辞都恰到好处。

每当英|国笑的时候美|国都会想起前者在大|英|帝|国时期，眼中盛满怒火却神采飞扬的样子。

所以二战爆发，英|国在陆地战役越来越吃紧，这时候|美国就想为难前来游说自己参战的英|国，他想看到他满面怒容的样子，就像他曾经站在烈火熊熊的华盛顿，红色的军衣衬着红色的火焰。

可是英|国的军装早就不是红色的了，淡绿的军装显得他的面孔更加惨白。他说好，他说你参战，然后他什么要求都能答应。

这时候愤怒的却是美|国了，他坐在白宫，后面的窗外是落日的余吅辉，他在一片金色光芒的背光处紧紧盯着英|格|兰，他蓝色的眼睛此时汹涌着澎湃的怒火。

“你不生气？你的尊严呢？”

“我有什么好生气的，”联|合|王|国扯着嘴角笑了笑，“抵抗侵略就是维护本国的尊严，要是和合|众|国的国家意识上床就能达到目的，那么这明显是一笔合算的买卖。”

这所谓的买卖当然还是没有做成，因为美|国困于民意无法参战。所以他一边给盟军援助和补给一边搬空曾经的宗主国在非|洲的黄金，然后冷眼看着一片狼藉的欧|亚|大|陆。

直到他看到在北|非双眼紧闭气息微弱的英|国。

他觉得不能再等了，他要参战，他要把那群混吅蛋撕碎，他要紧闭着双眼的英|格|兰，一睁眼就能看到敌军首领的投降书。

——他知道他能做到这一切，因为他是美|利|坚|合|众|国。

——可是恰恰他还是不能参战，因为他是美|利|坚|合|众|国。

 

直到1941年12月7日。

他不知道他应不应该感谢本田菊和山本五十六，或者那封据说被送迟了的战书。

不宣而战的珍珠港偷袭，迫使美|国加入盟军一方。

那时候白宫接到了英方的电话，电话一端的美|国都不知道该用什么语调说话，他庆幸电话另一端的英|国看不到自己此刻的表情。

“你很开心吗？”美|国从牙缝里挤出单词。

“是的，我很开心，事实上，”英|国说着，语调依旧平淡到乏味，“我开心得跳了起来。”*

 

他们再见面是在1942年元旦在罗斯福的号召下于白宫签署《联合国宣言》。

罗斯福也不知道，自己和丘吉尔热烈交谈的时候，自己的国家意识已经拉着对方的国家意识到了空无一人的属于美|利|坚国家意识的办公室。

美|国把英|国狠狠压在办公桌上，扒吅开西装长裤和碍眼的内吅裤，那手指捅吅进那个干涩的洞里，一边掐着英国的脖子胡言乱语地吻他。

他不知道自己算不算在强吅暴英格兰，但是对方也在急切地回应他。他们互相撕咬着像是在互相切肤饮血，然后再把舌头伸进伤口感受奔涌的鲜血。

他把英|国的双吅腿用力掰开，死死固定在桌子两角，然后握着他的腰死死盯着他的绿色眼睛飞快地进入他，他入侵着英|国最后保留的秘密，他噬咬着英国因为仰着头而展开的脖子，看在鲜红的齿痕印在苍白的颈间。

而英|国，只是仰着头，一只手捂着嘴，另一只手撑在桌面上，随着撞击自己的人不断晃动。

他们没有爱抚，他们没有言语；他们上半身衣冠楚楚，下本身却淫乱不堪。

美|国急切地索要着这句裹着自己的身体，他简直想把自己随着高潮一起葬送在英|国的身体里。

可是在他发泄在英|国体内的时候，他还活着——国家不能说自己活着，可是那一刻，他却觉得自己真正活着。

英|国仰面倒在办公桌上，高翘的欲吅望在没有爱吅抚的粗暴性吅爱中并没有得到发泄，后吅穴却沾染着白色的液体。

美|国突然觉得这就是强暴，而在高潮的瞬间他活着，英|国却死去了。

 

“不行，”等美|国回过神来，英|国已经合身躺下了，“我要为凌晨的战役保存体力，你也快点去睡一觉吧。”

“英|国！”

“我说了，不行。”英|国平淡的语调传来，这种语调之下，连他一向被称道的牛津腔都失去了魅力，“目前我还是最高指挥，美|国。”

阿尔弗雷德无法集中注意力去反驳英|国，其实也反驳不了——他现在满脑子都是英|国躺在白宫的办公桌上，涣散的眼神如同他已经死去了。

他突然想起来签署《联合宣言》只是不|列|颠空战结束后一个半月，在那一个半月前，英|格|兰因为还在北|非刚刚从连日的心绞痛中恢复，而一个半月后 ，他就好像又杀死了英国一次。

美|国突然跑过去，抓吅住已经躺下的英|国，拉开他的皮带。

“住手！”英|格|兰眼中显出怒意来，“还有不到十个钟头就要进行最后攻势，你居然有这个心情？”

美国说，我不做什么，帮你减压而已，说罢就含吅住英|国的性吅器。

“唔！”英|国身体明显一颤，然后咬住了自己带着手套的手，就跟那天一样，死死咬着自己的手，就好像没有声音就不外露脆弱一样。

美|国暂时吐出口中的性吅器，把英|国的手拿出来，然后脱下手套，把自己的手塞了英|国嘴里，然后继续嘴里的动作。

英|国闭了闭眼，发狠地一口咬住美国的手。

高吅潮的时候英|格|兰脸上爆发出红潮，前所未有的活力在他脸上散开来，美|国想：这就是英|国“活着”的样子。

美|国站起身，不以为意地漱了漱口，给自己印上了深深齿印的右手重新戴上手套，凑过去吻了吻英|国。

“睡吧，不过等赢了我要你的全部。”

英|国的眼睛闪了闪，依旧没有说话。

 

八天后，在非|洲的轴|心|国军最后抵抗结束并且超过二十三万人投降，意|大|利在非|洲殖民地全失。

两个月后，意|大|利战役打响，胜利开始向盟军招手。

 

-完-

 

*德军对照旅游手册轰伦敦是真事，他们还吃胡萝卜增加夜视（被英军间谍耍了）——这当然没鸟用，英方夜晚“看得清”是因为雷达。

*据说，得知珍珠港被偷袭的时候 ，英|国一大臣当着美|国官员的面“高兴地跳了起来”，并且马上给白宫打电话，我就在想你们太没节操了，难道不应该先假装悲伤一下吗？不过可见矜持的英|国|人被逼到了什么程度。


End file.
